Goodbye Venus
by Elizabeth2001
Summary: Mina's Moving. I was hurting the most becuase Mina&I were almost like sisters the week before Mina leaves through Lita's POV


Goodbye Venus  
  
Based on a real event. Told through Lita's POV.  
  
It was a Sunday night and I was waiting for Ken to come home from work and the phone rang,it was Mina on her cell. "Hey Whats up?"I answered the phone. "I've got some bad news."she says with a tone of voice that sounded like she was crying. "what's going on?"I question. "Lita, I'm moving to New Jersey on Sunday with Jamie,its only for the summer."she mentions "Wow I wasn't expecting it this soon."I say. "Mind if I stop by for a bit?"she asks "Yeah come on over,Ken isn't home its just me at the moment"I told her trying to hold back my tears. " I'll be down in a while."she said. After I got off the phone with Mina I called Rei&Michelle. 1st I called Rei. "hello"she answers. "I got news" I say "Like?"she questions. "Mina's coming down to say goodbye." I told her "Why?"She asks "She's moving on Sunday."I managed to say without crying. "Oh God." was all Rei could manage to say due to the devastation. Then I called Michelle's cell phone but got her voice mail so I left her a message "Mina's leaving on sunday."I said with myvoice begining to break. After I made the phone calls I went into the bedroom and played my Spice Girls cd the last one titled "forever" and I put on the song called "Goodbye" while listening to that song I broke down crying because I was loosing my bestfriend not for good but for the time being. The next day I talked to Serena and plans were made to throw a going away party for Mina or just to give her some gifts and spending time with her. But as the day went on I kept telling myself that its all one big joke that she's not really leaving, and if she is she'll go to the end of the street make the turn and turn around to come back,and the realilty of the deal kicked in so I knew she was leaving and that she wont be coming back and I knew it too. It's hard letting go especially when its your bestfriend. Days later I talked to her while I was making her gifts. Everyone made or bought something for pitched in for something. I made her an Orange bow and bought Orange nail polish for her,and wrote a letter along with includeing some song lyrics to a cd I had yet to make for everyone. Rei wrote her a letter and added 4 poems to it along with a picture collage. Michelle made her red, orange, green and blue soaps and a candle. Everyone else pitched in some money so we could get her some jewelery,Orange earings and 2 Orange necklaces.Rei,Serena and myself included a graduation annoucement from our graduation 2 years ago. Friday nite we put everything in a gift bag hopeing to see her that night at the fair but we didn't so I offered to take the gift bag home with me that night. Saturday Morning when I woke up it was raining which meant we all were sad because we were loosing Mina. But I was the one hurting the most because we had been bestfriends since 8th grade, Mina&I had always been close almost like sisters in my eyes we were sisters. Though I knew it had to come sooner or later I was hopeing for the later compared to the sooner. I didn't want to admit to it since we had been out of high school for 2 years now, maybe it was time to go move on and leave our home town. Now being Saturday just waiting for her to call after i left her a message earlier. waiting for her call so I could spend a few more moments with her before tomorrow came around and she had to leave. I didn't want her to leave without saying goodbye to me 1st I know its kinda selfish. I was waiting for her to call so I could be able to find the courage to say goodbye to her not goodbye as in we'll never see eachother again goodbye as in see you later,for all I know I'd be seeing her in the fall when she's at school. I called her around 9pm that nite trying to find her and got her voice mail so I left a message for her. "Mina,its Lita. theres a gift bag at my house waiting here with your name on it, and was wondering when you're leaving tomorrow. You know how to get a hold of me so please call me."I said and hung up. I waited til 11pm that nite for her to call which she never did so i decide to go to bed. Sunday rolled around after all and I called her and left a message "hey its me wondering when your leaving so I could stop by and see you."I said then hung up, I got showered and dressed since Ken was sleeping I decided to take the gift bag over to her at Jamie's . I drove over and was hopeing she was still there and they were I was greatful for that. So I got out of my car and walked over to her car and tried to open the doors but they were locked so i sat it on the hood of her car and drove off. When I got back home I called her. "its me again I just wanted to let you know that gift bag on the hood of your car is yours and its from us."I left the message and hung up. She called me at Noon and was almost crying. "thank you so much for the gift bag, and give everyone hugs from me, and tell them I said thanks also. I don't know what I would do without you guys and as soon as I get a free moment I'm gunna look inside that thing and I'm gunna keep it very close to me the whole time because its gifts from my friends, the people who care about me."she said. "I will do that and tell me you said thanks. I'm really gunna miss you and ya know that right?"I spoke. "yea I do,and I'll miss you too."she said. "I love you Mina, your my bestfriend."I said crying. " I love you too Lita . I gota go now, I'll be back on the 20th for Tonya's graduation."she said. and we hung up after I got off the phone with her I started crying. It's 8pm on sunday nite and Mina's either on her way down to new jersey or already there. It feels like shes been gone for days already but its only been hours. Now I know why the say "time flies". And it's been 1 week since I found out she was leaving. I can't help but cry because the pain is there.  
  
Note: This happened to us for real and I decided to write my POV of the event. nicknames were used for the most part of this but Tonya was a name I thought of off the top of my head and the graduation on the 20th of June 2003 is the college graduation of our friend Tami. 


End file.
